Homestuck Kids
The Homestuck Kids are a group of four teenagers from one half of Universe A of the Trifecta, Homestuck. Their names are John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley. They are the four main characters of Homestuck, and have periodically appeared throughout Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition. In Homestuck, the four kids play a game known as SBURB that destroys their world but also gives them an opportunity to create a new one. However, their session is flawed and the kids must instead ally with other players of the game to escape. In the Destroy the Godmodder series, the kids' stories were dramatically altered due to The Employer, Doc Scratch, and Minor107's influence in their game. It was horribly glitched and the kids weren't able to contact the Homestuck Trolls for advice, relying on the help of Doc Scratch. The kids managed to escape thanks to Bill Cipher and later appeared in DTG: MSPA. John Egbert John Egbert is one of the main characters of Homestuck and is the de facto leader of the Homestuck Kids. He is a 13-year-old boy who loves pranks, terrible movies, and paranormal activity. Throughout the course of Sburb, he became the Heir of Breath, and is the Homestuck Kid who has interfered the most with DTG2's storyline. His chumhandle is ectoBiologist EB. Before DTG2 actually happened, John entered the game without incident and spent the majority of his time levelling up and talking to various trolls until they went silent. He then had multiple talks with Doc Scratch and went God Tier, becoming the Heir of Breath. In Act 1, and directly preceding Zero Hour, John entered GodCraft because of his glitched game session. He was able to contact the players through his Pesterchum handle, warning them of a large meteor threatening to impact the server at an indeterminate date. John eventually ended up at the impact site, Monolithium, where he met the players and told them that the Black Monolith was there. John ended up fighting Godmodder Prime in the resulting battle, and ascended from the server after using his special attack. In Act 2, John was seen leaving a note with the Black Monolith after it reappeared on the server, saying he defended it from an unknown force. He also pestered Split at one point, mistaking him for Dave Strider at first because they both type with a red text color. During the End of Act 3 and throughout Intermission 3, John engaged in a lengthy conversation with Doc Scratch about the nature of his corrupt session, how it differed from the alpha timeline of Homestuck, and what John could do in order to leave his session entirely. The conversation culminated in John learning how to activate The Scratch, an escape mechanism that would let all of the Homestuck Kids leave their game. Near the tail end of Act 4, John talked to the rest of the Homestuck Kids about the Scratch, letting them know the exact tools they'd need and the location they'd be in to activate it. With John's guidance, the Homestuck Kids activated the Scratch by carving a pattern onto the surface of a large platform in their game known as the Beat Mesa. The Beat Mesa proceeded to fly towards the center of the Kids' game, where Bill Cipher had made a hideout. After listening to Bill explain the proper terms of how the kids' Scratch would actually destroy their entire universe rather than simply reset their game, John and the other three Kids escaped through the Void by making a deal with Bill. He then traveled to Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition. Rose Lalonde Rose Lalonde is one of the main characters of Homestuck. She is a 13-year-old girl who loves knitting, writing fanfiction, and the zoologically dubious. Throughout the course of Sburb, she became the Seer of Light. Her chumhandle is tentacleTherapist TT. Before DTG2 actually happened, Rose entered the game without incident and spent the majority of her time levelling up and talking to various trolls until they went silent. She then had multiple talks with Doc Scratch and went Grimdark, going on a rampage across the session. In Act 1, and directly preceding Zero Hour, Rose entered GodCraft because of her glitched game session. She was able to talk to the other Homestuck Kids through Pesterchum, but did not contact the players. She spent her time investigating GodCraft and warning John of the exact point in time and space that the meteor would hit the server, although he already knew a general timeframe. Rose ended up fighting alongside the other Homestuck Kids after Zero Hour, and ascended from the server after using her special attack. In Act 2, Rose went God Tier shortly before defending the Black Monolith from an unseen force, ascending to become the Seer of Light. She investigated the Infinity Seal and warned John to tell the players that it would be very hard to destroy. Near the tail end of Act 4, Rose listened to John's depiction of the Scratch with suspicion, and wondered why and how the game was able to hide the nature of the Scratch so easily from the Homestuck Kids. With John's guidance, the Homestuck Kids activated the Scratch by carving a pattern onto the surface of a large platform in their game known as the Beat Mesa. The Beat Mesa proceeded to fly towards the center of the Kids' game, where Bill Cipher had made a hideout. After listening to Bill explain the proper terms of how the kids' Scratch would actually destroy their entire universe rather than simply reset their game, Rose and the other three Kids escaped through the Void by making a deal with Bill. She then traveled to Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition. Dave Strider Dave Strider is one of the main characters of Homestuck. He is a 13-year-old boy who loves irony and coolness, making sick beats, and updating an ironically bad webcomic. Throughout the course of Sburb, he became the Knight of Time. His chumhandle is turntechGodhead TG. IN PROGRESS In Act 1, and directly preceding Zero Hour, Dave entered GodCraft because of his glitched game session. He was able to talk to the other Homestuck Kids through Pesterchum, but did not contact the players. He spent his time investigating GodCraft. Dave ended up fighting alongside the other Homestuck Kids after Zero Hour, and ascended from the server after using his special attack. In Act 2, Dave and the other Homestuck Kids defended the Black Monolith from an unseen force before it traveled back to GodCraft. Near the tail end of Act 4, Dave listened to John's depiction of the Scratch with suspicion, noting how he'd been sensing cracks across reality, which coincided with the fracture of the Fourth Wall. With John's guidance, the Homestuck Kids activated the Scratch by carving a pattern onto the surface of a large platform in their game known as the Beat Mesa. The Beat Mesa proceeded to fly towards the center of the Kids' game, where Bill Cipher had made a hideout. After listening to Bill explain the proper terms of how the kids' Scratch would actually destroy their entire universe rather than simply reset their game, Dave himself made the deal with Bill Cipher, giving him a copy of his Timetables in exchange for an escape route through the Void. He then traveled to Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition. Category:DTG2 Category:Homestuck Category:Anti-Godmodder